She gotta go her own way
by LilleSkutt
Summary: A little songfic and oneshot on how Troy and Gabriella break up and Taylor and Chad is devistated.. I'm a big Troyella fan so don't misunderstand the whole break up thing


**Hey you, this is my frist one-shot so be nice and remember to review :)**

**She gotta go her own way**

She was running through the empty corridors, with tears streaming down from her sad eyes. Her cheeks was red and puffy and her breath was broken and she ran with fast steps – not noticing the girl running after her.

"Gabriella!" Taylor screamed from the bottom of her lungs. Her eyes became more and more tearfilled when she saw her heartbroken friend turn around and stir at her.

"What!?" She screamed back and began to sob hysterical. Taylor walked with quick steps over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry" She repeated over and over again while Gabriellas cries became more painful. It broke her heart knowing her friend was devastated.

"You know what? I'm not! But I bet he is! I bet he is sorry I cought him!" She screamed and tried to wipe away the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't say that, Gabi! I know Troy loves you" Taylor tried to comfort but she just shoke her head and her chin quivered.

"He doesn't love me, never did and never will. Why else would he kiss _her_?" Gabriella asked shattered. It was like something broke inside of Taylor when she saw her, something that probably was more broken inside of Gabriella. There was nothing she could say to make it better, nothing she could say to make it easier.

"I don't know" She mumbled and felt how one tear seareched it's way down her face. Footsteps was heard from down the hallway and Troy came running – with Chad right after.

"Gabriella!" Troy screamed helpless but she backed away from him, more and more the closer he came. "I'm sorry! I didn't.." He tried to say but she shoke his head.

"I wasn't.." He tried once again but no word seemed to fit. "She's.." Nothing – nothing came out. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but it didn't come out. He wanted to say how much he loved her, how much he regretted it and how little he cared about everybody else right now. That she was the one – forever and for always.

"Leave me alone, Troy" She mumbled and turned her back on him. He reached out and touched her shoulder carefully, but she was quick to shake it off coldly. "Leave me alone, and never bother me ever again! It's over! Forever!" She screamed before running away. Troy was ready to run after her, but was stopped from a strong hand.

"I think it's enough, man" Chad mumbled and looked at him. Troy just shoke his head hurted, and walked away – with tears pounding behind his eyelids. He had just screwed up, big time.

"What just happened?" Chad asked Taylor, who was still crying softly.

"I think this worlds Romeo and Juliet just died" She whispered sadly.

"But this can't be it, right? He must be able to do something to fix it?" Chad exclaimed worried. Two of his best friends, crushed – forever?

"I don't think there is" Taylor said and hugged Chad tightly.

"But.." He began to say but she hushed him.

"_Listen..._

_She gotta say what's on her mind _

_Something about them _

_doesn't seem right these days _

_life keeps getting in the way _

_Whenever they try, somehow the plan _

_is always rearranged _

_It's so hard to say _

_But she's gotta do what's best for her _

_He'll be ok.. _

_She's got to move on and be who she is_

_She just don't belong here _

_She hope he understand _

_They might find their place in this _

_world someday _

_But at least for now _

_She gotta go her own way _

_Don't wanna leave it all behind _

_But she get her hopes up _

_and she watch them fall everytime _

_Another color turns to grey _

_and it's just too hard to watch it all _

_slowly fade away _

_She's leaving today 'cause she's _

_gotta do what's best for her _

_he'll be ok.. _

_She's got to move on and be who she is _

_She just don't belong here _

_She hope he understand _

_They might find their place in this _

_world someday _

_But at least for now _

_She gotta go her own way" _Taylor's singing voice quietly ran through Chad's ear and he watched her pull away from him.

"_But what about them? _

_What about everything they've been through?" _Chad sang back with a sad voice and Taylor sighed.

"_What about trust?"_ She began singing and he replied qucikly.

"_She know he never wanted to hurt her"_

"_And what about her?"_ She asked with her singing voice hurted.

"_What is he supposed to do?" _It was like Chad was more devastated than Troy.. or even Gabi.

"_She gotta leave but she'll miss him" _Taylor sang and Chad agreed.

"_He'll miss her"_

"_So, she's got to move on and be who she is"_

"_Why does she has to go?"_ He still didn't get it why, he still wouldn't aloud himself to understand. Romeo and Juliet was supposed to be together! Troy and Gabriella couldn't break apart!

"_She just don't belong here _

_She hope he understand"_ Taylor's voice almost broke and she closed her eyes hard, as he heard Chad continue to sing.

"_He's trying to understand"_

"_They might find their place _

_in this world someday _

_but at least for now"_ She looked up at him and he shoke his head, not wanting to belive in what Taylor said.

"_He wants her to stay!"_He exclaimed and a small tear fell down from her eye.

"_She wanna go her own way! _

_She's got to move on and be who she is"_ The voice did crack – the tears were falling down one after one from her eyes.

"_What about them?"_ It was almost like Chad couldn't hold the tears back more. His eyes was watered and he continued to shake his head confused.

"_She just don't belong here _

_She hope he understand"_ Taylor swallowed hard and listened to Chad's soft voice.

"_He's trying to understand"_ Chad aswell tried to understand, but still couldn't..

"_They might find their place in this _

_world someday _

_but at least for now _

_She gotta go her own way _

_She gotta go her own way _

_She gotta go her own way" _Taylor hugged Chad tightly before the two of them walked out of the bulding, hand in hand, both thinking of the exact same thing; Troy and Gabriella. They just couldn't break up!

* * *

**Hahaha :D And I want everybody to know that the story ends Troyella, in some how Troy manage to make Gabriella forget him - I just don't felt like writing it down, I'm happy with this ending. Everyone can imagine their own ending on how they got together again :D Haha**


End file.
